Just Like Old Times, But Different
by crazyanimelover326
Summary: I do not own Shugo Chara. This is my first fanfic! Its been 5 years since the gaurdians last saw each other. On Amu's birthday she gets the buggest present of her life! And some others along the way! AMUTO!
1. Chapter 1 the Reunion

Amu, Kukai, Rima, Tadase, Utau- 18Yaya, Kairi- 17Ikuto- 20

(It's my first fanfic, so wish me luck:)

Amu: I'm finally turning 18. I am so happy! I wonder what mama and papa are going to get me!

Mama and Papa: Happy Birthday Amu!

Amu: I looked round for my present because they usually hold it in their hands when they say Happy Birthday. I tried to act like my outer character; "so where's my present?"

Mama and Papa: It's not here!

Amu: Why are you so happy about that? Does that mean that it is being shipped?

Mama and Papa: No… we actually have to drive you to your present.

Amu: Okay lead me away. But first, where is Ami?

Ami: I'm right here! Let's go drive Amu to her hou-present! Amu didn't notice the screw up because she was still wondering what it could possibly be?

My parents practically pushed me into the car. They were all so floaty. I was starting to get really curious about this present of mine. About half an hour later, we arrived at a nice house.

Mama and Papa: Happy Birthday Amu! Welcome to your new house!

I was in utter awe. I was about to start screaming, when I kept my cool and spicy character up.

Amu: Where are the keys? Mama held them in their hand and my Papa started crying in the corner. I walked in, to see that the house was huge. The kitchen was beautiful and the bathrooms too! When I went upstairs though, I saw a strange door that had a sign saying 'EXTRA PRESENT FOR AMU' I was really worried on what else they could give me. The lights were off and the minute I turned them on, the guardians pounced on me. I let out a yelp before they attacked me though. I was so happy to see them. Nagihiko had to go back to London after elementary school. Rima's parents had to work somewhere else so she had to move. Kukai was recruited for a soccer team. Yaya became a babysitter out of town when her parents moved. Kairi was off in a ninja academy somewhere. And Tadase moved to live with his aunt and uncle.

Everyone: Happy Birthday Amu!

Amu: Oh my god. How did you guys get here? We all split up after elementary. How are you all doing? What's going on in life with you? Any relationships? You guys have to tell me everything I missed, since none of you contacted me.

Rima: Slow down with the questions Amu.

Kairi: You have grown a lot.

Rima: Yeah! Your hair is down all the way to the middle of your back.

Kukai: Not to mention, you have grown a little taller, but we have out grown you now. (None of they guys really wanted to mention that her chest got bigger and so did her ass).

Rima: So… have you had any relationships, in the last 5 years?

Amu: yeah. Most of them were scum bags, so I gave up on dating a while ago.

Rima: That sucks. Well… I am dating…

Amu: Who? Spit it out Rima. Why am I doing your job? Oh Well. Tell me now! I looked over for a sec to see Nagihiko and Rima looking at each other while blushing.

Amu: OMG!!! Really? I can't believe it. I always thought that Rima was going to kill you! HAHAHA! I'm sorry. It will take me a while to get used to.

Papa: Sorry, but visiting hours are over! Amu has to work tomorrow.

Amu: Wait! Each of you put down your phone numbers, so that I never lose you again. I missed you guys so much! I'll call you tomorrow though during my break. We can 6-way!


	2. Chapter 2

Amu: Finally! It is time for my lunch break. I think I'll try that new Café Mocha for lunch. I could have sworn that just a second ago I saw Ikuto crossing the street. Must have been my imagination.

Ran: Hey! Watch where you are walking Amu. You could have bumped into a wall if I didn't just tell you.

Amu: Thanks Ran

Ikuto's POV

Ikuto: I was walking down the street, when I thought I saw a blob of pink hair. I only knew one girl with pink hair. I jumped quickly into a tree, so that I could follow her around and secure that it was Amu. She went in to some Café Mocha place. Later she got out and went to, what I guess, was her job. It started getting dark and I guess she finished her shift. I was positive that it was Amu, when I saw Ran, Miki, and Su floating around her. I decided I would scare her. I missed making her blush. I got down from jumping on roofs quickly and blew in her ear warmly, and got the most unexpected reaction.

Amu's POV

Amu: When I was done with my last shift at the café I worked at, I started walking home. I walked the long way, through a dark alley. I still was not used to my new home and everything. While I was there my charas looked at me with concerned faces. They all asked me what was wrong but I just told them it was nothing. I was really thinking about how I imagined Ikuto. That is when something blew in my ear. I got frightened so I my reaction trigger was flicked. After a lot of boys chasing after me I took karate. It came to use when I grabbed his hand and flipped him 180 degrees making him fly to the other side of me. When I looked down to see if it was another one of those guys who assaulted girls or tried to pull a move on me. I was way off. I had flipped over Ikuto. The first thing I did was apologize to an unconscious Ikuto on the concrete. I was glad he wasn't bleeding. If he was weaker, he would have been bleeding. I then picked him up and asked ran for a chara change so I could get home faster. Seconds later, I was Amulet heart.

(At Amu's Hose) Ikuto's POV

I woke up in what seemed to be a girl's room. Then, I remembered what had happened. I looked around for Amu, and found her sleeping next to her bed with her head on the rim of the bed. She looked just as innocent as she did when we all went their ways. I couldn't help but touch one of her bangs. The minute I did one of her eyes flicked open and asked me one question.

Amu's POV

When I got home I put him on my bed and just sat down next to it. Eventually I got tired and started resting my eyes, with my head on the bed but still sitting on the floor. It was only a few minutes after that I felt my bangs move. I figured that obviously it would be Ikuto, so I figured I would get payback for the past. I flicked open only one of my eyes and asked him a question.

Amu: Why are you touching me? I never said you could touch me. He looked pretty surprised, at first.

Ikuto: Do I really need permission to touch you Amu-koi?

Amu: You have never gotten rid of that god damn smirk. I was trying so hard to keep him surprised.

Ikuto: Nope. Saved it just for you!

Amu: What have you been up to Ikuto?

Ikuto: You mean what have _you_ been up to?

Amu: Oh! You mean the flip over thing. Yeah sorry about that. There were so many scumbags around me during middle and high school, that I took karate. It was just a reaction. So many guys have tried to touch my…

Ikuto: Let me get out of bed now. Do you have these guys' addresses?

Amu: Ikuto. Thanks for being protective, but I'm 18. Trust me; I can take care of myself. By the way, were you stalking me today?

Ikuto: What if I did?

Amu: No wonder. I had the feeling that someone was following me. Anyway, welcome to my house. My parents got me this for my birthday… which was a week ago.

Ikuto: O.O Sorry about that!

Amu: It's okay; don't worry about it at all. Where are you staying? Write it down here with all the other numbers.

Ikuto: Other numbers?

Amu: The guardians' numbers dumbass. We have been separated for 5 years and I didn't even know their numbers to communicate. I just told you that I could take care of myself!

Ikuto: Okay. I'm going to write Utau's number here too.

Amu: Great! I haven't talked to her in the longest. How is she doing?

Utau: Why don't you just ask her yourself?

Amu: Utau! (Runs and hugs her)

Utau: Amu. It has been forever.

Ikuto: How did you know I was here?

Utau: Umm; I kind of have a tracker I installed in your phone.

Ikuto: What?

Utau: Just in case you came home too late. What happened; you have a bump on your head?

Amu: That is a funny story. Hehehe.

Utau: HAHAHA! Ikuto got beat up by Amu!

I could have sworn I saw a blush on Ikuto's face for just a quick sec. I already knew I was blushing a little, but it got worse because he was smirking at the blush.

Utau: Hey Amu! Can you teach me that trick?

Amu: Sure. Why are you here though?

Utau: Oh! They are doing construction at our apartment so you have to find a place to live until they finish. I will be on tour during the time so if you need me just text! Bye. You can show me the trick later Amu!

I was left alone with Ikuto, my face still red.


	3. Chapter 3

Ikuto's POV

Ikuto: Amu-koi, can I stay over? I gave her a kitty face that I knew she wouldn't be able to resist. Especially not when I was staring her straight in the eye. She eventually gave up by throwing a pillow at me and yelling fine. She walked out of the room and I waited there. Suddenly her finger popped out of the door frame giving me the come here signal. I stood up and walked to where she was. She opened the door for me to reveal a room that appears to be the guest room.

Amu's POV

I gave in when he gave me a kitty face I couldn't resist. I was blushing so much that I needed to get out of there as quick as possible. I just through my pillow at him and said fine loudly while making my way to the door. I noticed he wasn't following me so I went back to my room and told him to come with the little finger sign. I led him to one of the guest bedrooms. This room was midnight blue so I thought it was perfect for him. I told him to get settled then come down for dinner. I just made some spaghetti and meatballs. I used the rest of my time thinking about the moments I had with Ikuto in the past.

Ikuto: Are you thinking about me Amu-koi.

Amu: N-No! My thoughts don't revolve around you!

Ikuto: Oh really?

Amu: Just sit down and eat.

Ikuto: Is it poisonous?

Amu: No. That's rude. Su taught me how to cook a bit during these past 5 years.

Ikuto: Oh really?

He poked at the food for a bit until I was at the end of my wire. I took his fork, scooped some spaghetti, and stuffed it in his mouth.

Ikuto: This really is good.

Amu: I know. You made me feed you just to make you taste it. Go do whatever you want while I just sit here and watch my movie.

Ikuto: What movie are you watching?

Amu: I have never seen the movie, or read the books, but I'm watching Twilight (I apply to that).

Ikuto: Well, I'm gonna take a bath.

Amu: See ya, and don't touch any of my stuff.

Twilight Movie Ends 12:00

Amu: I didn't know that I could say up that long. I wonder where Ikuto is. I thought he would harass me after his bath. I don't know. Let me just tell him that I pay for the water, and as long as he stays here, he does not take hour baths. First let me check that he is not in my room. No he is not. Good. I walked over to his room. I just called over to him instead of walking in the bathroom. Like the pervert he was, he invited me to join him. Yeah right. I guess that I'll go to my secret basement tomorrow morning, since it will be my day off.

Amu: Get out of the bathtub now Ikuto. I pay for that water. I'm serious get out or I will have to drag you out.

Ikuto: Do you promise?

Amu: N-no! Just get out!

Ikuto: Alright.

The next morning Ikuto's POV

When I woke up I went downstairs to see if Amu had cooked breakfast. She had but she was not there at the table. I checked her room and she wasn't there either. I knew she wasn't at her job cuz she told me she wouldn't be. I wonder where she went. I called her cell phone and thank god she picked up!

_Amu: hello_

_Ikuto: Hello my little strawberry._

_Amu: Oh great it's you(sarcastic). I came down here to relax just so that you don't harass me, but now you are going to harass me through the phone._

_Ikuto: Where are you?_

_Amu: In my secret place._

_Ikuto: Where is your secret place?_

_Amu: I'm not going to tell you. That is why it's my secret place. If you really want to see me that much then come and get me. I doubt you will find me._

_Ikuto: Watch your back Amu. I am going to look for you!_

I looked around the house for the scent of strawberries. That smell was practically everywhere. I walked around her house for a few minutes until I restarted at her bedroom. That place had the strongest smell of them all. I looked at her rug after rummaging through documents hoping for a clue. Her rug was perfectly straight except for on long bump. I checked underneath it and found a door. Who knew that Amu was the mysterious type? I went down slowly so she wouldn't hear me coming. As I approached, I saw that there was a huge indoor Jacuzzi and pool. There was a bar next to it too. I jut crept quietly and grabbed on to her shoulders lightly. Bad mistake.

Amu' POV

I didn't think he would be able to find me, so I just started chilling in my Jacuzzi. All of a sudden I felt something grab on to my shoulders. I yelled and flipped the person 180 degrees into the Jacuzzi.

Amu: Oh my god! I'm sorry again Ikuto! I just wasn't expecting you to come, so I got scared. I'm so sorry!

Ikuto: It's okay. I should have remembered that you took karate.

Amu: Let me smell you.

Ikuto: For what?

Amu: So that I don't hurt you when you come up behind me. Unfamiliar smells cause me to react like that sometimes. So let me smell you.

Ikuto: Okay.

Amu: You smell like chocolate, with a hint of blueberry shampoo. I'll remember that.

Ikuto: Who knew your sense of smell would get better too? So now you can tell where I am based on smell? And if I attack you, you won't hurt me?

Amu: Yep! That is right.

Ikuto: Great.

Amu: Don't worry. I don't use my sense of smell right away when someone touches me. I have slow reaction time.

Ikuto: You think that is slow reaction time!

Amu: Yes. Now get out of my secret place which is not much of a secret anymore. Oh and I am having the guardians over at noon.


	4. Chapter 4

Ikuto: That is in an hour.

Amu: Oh crap! I gotta clean the house. You can stay if you want. Just don't tell them your living with me, at least tell them that you are jut staying with me until your apartment is fixed.

Ikuto: Gotcha. I'll watch out for them.

Noon Ikuto's POV

Ikuto: I can finally see someone, oh Kukai and Kiddie King. Gosh. I have been waiting out here for an hour. I guess it wouldn't hurt to scare the Kiddie King and his friend. Amu is outside brooming after all. They hid behind a bush close to where Amu was standing. I just listened in on their conversation.

Kukai: I want to give a good old scare to the joker. How about that Tadase?

Tadase: I guess it is okay.

Ikuto: I don't suggest you do that! I said hanging upside down from a tree so I scared them because they weren't expecting me.

Kukai: Really? I am going to try it anyway. I am just going to jump out of this bush and grab onto her shoulder.

I already saw the rest of the guardians coming so I decided to rush them so that they could see what would happen. The Kukai kid stayed put until everybody got there. The minute after they got there Kukai pounced out of the bush and touched her shoulder. Everyone was surprised at what they saw; everyone except me at least. She flipped Kukai in a 180.

Amu: Oh my god Kukai! I am so sorry! I didn't know it was you. It is just an automatic reaction when I get scared. I took karate after having so many scumbags around me. And I just use that for self defense and…

Kukai: I'm okay. Don't worry about it. Just let me sleep for a few seconds.

Nagehiko: He is out cold.

Amu: I said I was sorry, right?

Rima: Yeah but that is surprising.

Tadase: Hinamori-san, where did you learn that?

Kairi: That is the 180 degree tigers flip. Where did you learn that?

Amu: I took karate then I did a little research of my own. I know many moves, and some of them are original. But those are combos and you don't want me to use them anytime soon.

Kukai: I'm okay.

Ikuto: Told you that you shouldn't have done it.

Kukai: I should have listened. But how did you know that would happen?

Ikuto: After following her one day, I did the same thing and she flipped me over. I blushed but it was barely noticeable. Everyone went in to the house and looked around. Tadase pulled me in the middle of the tour into Amu's room.

Tadase: What are you doing near Hinamori-san.

Ikuto: Nothing. I started walking away and he pulled me again.

Tadase: It is not nothing, or else you wouldn't have been here.

Ikuto: I am just staying… I mean living with her.

Tadase: Yeah right; just know that Hinamori-san is mine.

Amu walked into her room and saw us there.

Amu: What are you guys doing in here?

Ikuto: We are just talking.

Amu: Okay. Don't fight. I have only had this house for a week. If you break anything, I will lock you in your room and make sure the windows are shut tight.

Tadase: So you are living with her!

Amu: No he is staying with me until his apartment is fixed.

Ikuto: Don't doubt our love amu-koi.

Tadase: Love?

Amu: No there is no love between you and me. He is lying like always Tadase.

Tadase: Oh! That's okay. Well, let's catch up with everyone else.

Ikuto: Ahhh! Amu! I was just starting to have fun like the good old days.

Amu: well the good old days are over, and you know that.

Ikuto: Fine. I just grabbed onto her, as she tried to move around. She was wobbling all over the place.

Amu' POV

Ikuto had told Tadase that he was living with me but he was way off. He was only staying until his apartment got fixed. The guardians went home around 6. Ran Miki and Su were just drawing in a journal.

Amu: Ran, Miki, Su! What journal are you drawing in? Nooooo! That was my diary. I put all my emotions in that. Just then, Ikuto wrapped his arms around me.

Ikuto: Does it say anything about me in there Amu-koi?

Amu: No.

Ikuto: Well let's see. I tackled Ikuto the minute he put his hands on that journal

Amu: Ikuto I will not let you go. Miki don't read that to him. That is my diary ever since I got you guys.

Ikuto: Read it to me.

Miki: Ikuto isn't really a bad guy… I tackled her there. Ikuto reached out for the journal and started reading but I noticed seconds later.

Ikuto: Is that what you really think of me Amu-koi.

Amu: No! Miki! I am so going to get you for this. Watch out. And don't close your eyes when you sleep.

Ran: She doesn't need to! She is going to…

Miki: Ran! Shut up!

Amu: Oh I know. You are going on a date… with Yoru! Miki, Miki, Miki. The world of dating can be harsh you know. But with Yoru! Miki was blushing to death.

Ikuto: Yoru is going out with Miki? He was so surprised so I took my journal out of his hands.

Amu: I am coming to get you Miki!

Miki: Yoru!!! Amu is trying to kill me.

Amu: Why are you calling Yoru's name specifically? Yoru came flying in to help her, but I caught him too.

Ikuto's POV

Miki called for Yoru but then Amu caught him too. She had a scary star in her eye. I was afraid that she was going to kill my chara too.

Amu: Miki! Now you will be forced to see me squish you boyfriend like a balloon. And Ikuto! I will squish your chara like a balloon as payback!

Miki: NOOOOOOO!

Ikuto: No.

Amu: I'm just playing with you! I'm not going to hurt Yoru; as long as he doesn't get in the way of your punishment. I am going to hurt you and Ikuto.

Ikuto: Why me?

Amu: Because I told you not to stay that you are living with me but just to play around Tadase you told him just that.

Ring Ring Ring!

Amu: I'll get the phone, but you stay here.

There were a lot of phones in the house. She went to the one downstairs. I heard her say Tadase, so I took the phone in her room and put it on speaker without talking.

_Amu: Hello?_

_Tadase: Hello Hinamori-san._

_Amu: Oh Hello Tadase. What do you need?_

_Tadase: Well I just wanted to know if you wanted to go on a date tomorrow._

_Amu: Okay! _

_Tadase: Do you mind if you don't ell Ikuto? I don't want him following us around._

_Amu: Okay. I will try. Bye_

_Tadase: Bye Hinamori-san_

Ikuto: That ass is trying to take Amu from me. I have to follow them around and see what's going to happen.

Amu: Hey Ikuto come down for dinner!

Ikuto: Well you are in a happy mood. What happened?

Amu: Nothing. I am just happy that I got to see everyone today. I still feel bad for flipping Kukai though.

Ikuto: I warned him not to do it.

Amu: That is nice. Here is your food.

Ikuto: Hmm, would you like to feed this to me too?

Amu: Hmm, I don't know. Should I or not?

Ikuto: I think you should. You are in a happy mood.

Amu: Fine, but just once. Here you go.

Ikuto: Thank you.

I already finished eating my dinner so I am going to take a shower. Don't come anywhere near my room.

Miki: What are you going to do Ikuto?

Ikuto: Follow them. I have to change my scent so that she doesn't sense me though. After she takes a shower I will tell her that I am going to be out when I am really just going to be following them.

Amu: Hey Ikuto come up here!

Ikuto: Sure!

Amu: Before I take a shower, I want you to know that I am going out tomorrow.

Ikuto: Okay. I have plans too.

Amu: Really? What are you going to do?

Ikuto: What are you going to do?

Amu: Go shopping. You?

Ikuto: None of your business.

Amu: Hey that is not fair.

Ikuto: Life isn't fair. Just go take a shower.


End file.
